Choices
by TheHelelelickenInitiative
Summary: Molly Hooper never considered herself lonely. She had a nice life. A practically normal life. But when a frantic man in a pinstripe suit barges through her morgue doors spouting all kinds of nonsense, will her practically normal life not be enough? And why are the dead disappearing?
1. Chapter 1

Choices

Rating: T (Rating may change throughout the story)

Authors Note: This is more like a preview into the story. It's shorter than any of the other chapters I have ready. I do hope you enjoy it!

Pairings: Eventual sherlolly

**CHAPTER 1:**

Molly Hooper never liked to consider herself lonely.

She had Mary Morstan, her best friend and sister since forever. She had her brother who lived off in Cardiff with his lovely wife. She had what she would consider her friends, Greg Lestrade, John Watson, and Mike Stamford. She had her adorable cat Toby, always waiting for her when she returned home. She even had a strange relationship with Sherlock Holmes. If one would call it that. It was… different, yes. But she did like to think he consider her a friend.

She was sure he would never admit it, at least not now. So things were progressing in her life.

(She was always a positive one, that Molly Hooper.)

She was becoming somewhat normal. No longer that morbid little dancer that read up on death and natural remedies in her spare time. She had a respectable job, a friend circle, a not-so-much relationship, and she still held contact with her brother. Everything was all right. Normal.

That was of course _before _the strange man in the pinstripe suit barged through her morgue doors speaking all kinds of nonsense.

* * *

"Um… Excuse me, Sir? You can't-"

"-She must have given it to me as a clue, but why? Why, why, why? Oh, think! She wouldn't have given it to anyone, not if it meant her life was at stake, then what was-!" The man's badgering stopped abruptly. Molly worried her lower lip, wondering if she should interrupt his thoughts and tell him he shouldn't be there. "Ohhh... OH! How can I be so thick!?" The man practically bounced around the room, inspecting everything in the room. He removed a long, metal like object with a glowing blue tip and it buzzed as he pointed it everywhere.

"E-excuse me," She cleared her throat and the man twirled around, facing her with frantic eyes. "Who are you?" she questioned; a bit afraid to step towards him.

The man's mouth hung open, like he wanted to speak but no words came out. It was like he didn't realize anyone was in the room. He examined her for a bit before she gathered some courage to take a step forward and tentatively repeated the question.

That seemed to snap him back to reality, he nodded, plastering a charming smile on his face before responding, "Smith," he stuck out his hand and she placed her shaky hand in his. She didn't have many new faces down in the morgue, especially one's that spoke like a mad man. "John Smith." He clasped his other hand over hers and shook her hand, "And you?"

"M-Molly Hooper," she muttered. His eyebrows rose and he hummed, as if he didn't hear what she said. She repeated her name and his jaw dropped, "_The _Molly Hooper?" Molly scrunched her eyebrows and nodded. What was he on about? She wasn't anything special. Suddenly Molly's mood visibly brightened, he must have been a fan of one of her articles, and she almost giggled at the thought. She had fans!

"U-um, yes, yes! That's me, Doctor Molly Hooper. H-hello, nice to meet you, Mr. Smith," She beamed up at him. Up close she could see he was a very handsome man, with beautiful brown eyes and very pointy-like hair. She blushed and looked away from his face, she suddenly felt flustered. She interrupted his ramblings on how brilliant she was when she realized he wasn't allowed down here.

"Mr. Smith, you shouldn't be here." The thought suddenly dawned on him. He reached into his pocket and removed his credentials. Her eyes widened, "Impressive, Dr. Smith… I-I apologize. I shouldn't-" He shook his head and raised his hand, stopping her from speaking. He stuffed everything back into his pocket, smiling wildly. She hesitantly smiled back, staring in awe.

Molly was honored to be in the presence of a man who accomplished so much! Though when she tried to congratulate him on all of his endeavors he seem to not have the faintest clue of what she was talking about and brushed it away as if it was nothing.

(Little did she know he was honored to be in her presence as well, but not for the reason she was thinking.)

It seemed as though he thought very highly of her even though she's only written a few articles. His smile slightly dropped and he cleared his throat and Molly blushed wondering what was wrong with her. She must have looked mental, just staring at him!

"So, I can stay?" He flashed his charming smile and it took all Molly could not sputter like an idiot. "Don't have much of a choice, do I? If I kicked you out no one in my department would ever forgive me." She giggled at just how true that statement was.

Dr. Smith smile widened, cocking his head a little to the side as he spoke in a low tone, "Oh Dr. Hooper, you always have a choice."


	2. Chapter 2

Choices

Rating: T (Rating may change throughout the story)

Authors Note: I honestly didn't think I was going to positive response. Thank you to Eleanor-and-Jagg for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed my writing!

**CHAPTER 2:**

"And if I may ask, what exactly is that?"

Dr. Smith looked up from the cadaver and pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. He blinked before realizing what was in his hand.

"Oh, it's my sonic screwdriver! It…" he smiled a cheeky smile as he pushed a button and the tip lit up and the screwdriver produced the same buzzing noise as earlier, "Sonics."

Molly nodded as if she understood. She didn't want to seem annoying and pester him about it. Lord knows a certain consultant detective has given her hell for it more than enough times. She watched as he 'soniced' the chest of the cadaver, over the heart area. Finally unable to keep quiet any longer she questioned, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find out what's wrong with this body. Dr. Hooper, you've examined this body, inside and out, have you noticed anything odd about this man?" He spoke so quickly, Molly had barely enough time to respond before he continued, "No strange death? Do you know anything about his life? No wait, never mind, you're the pathologist you just did the post-mortem. Any strange, almost… _un-human_ like traces in his body?" He seemed to lean in to her direction, very interested in what she had to say about this man.

Well, it was more like he was trying to sound normal while urgently trying to get answers.

Molly blinked, mouth opened as she tried to find the answers to his questions. He almost sounded like Sherlock. As she walked over to the body her mind raced through the mental notes she took while doing the post-mortem and shook her head, her confused face plastered on. "No, this man died of natural causes. No strange… anything really, oh you can call me Molly," her polite smile wiped away when she finally caught up with his last words, "Sorry, did you say un-human?"

"Oh never mind that," he dug into his pocket and removed a large black ring with a shiny emerald jewel. His thick brown eyebrows scrunched together as he soniced the ring and began to glow and twinkle. Molly gasped softly; it was almost like something out of a fairy tale.

"Beautiful…" she whispered more to herself.

(He found his lips quirked into a small smile at her reaction; humans always had the best reactions.)

Almost simultaneously the body's chest began to glow as well. Molly squeaked and jumped, though Dr. Smith had a seemingly _different_ reaction. His eyes lit up at this revelation and his smile widened frantically.

"HA!"

Molly jumped again, this time she peeled her eyes away from the impossible glow in the corpse and looked up at Dr. Smith. He moved the ring closer to the other glow, and the light grew in intensity. "Meablemoratical particles… They're nearly extinct. Most likely stolen, but why extract what very little into this ring and this corpse for that matter? And Earth- it's always Earth, poor planet- Ohh…" Dr. Smith seemed to look distant. The next words he spoke were in the tone of horrific realization, "_We wander, waiting for the next empty home to snuggle into._" It was like he was quoting someone, but Molly didn't have the faintest idea who.

"I'm sorry, what the… _hell_ is going on?" she spoke shakily. Molly wasn't ashamed to say she trembling at everything that just occurred in front of her. There was a low grumble in the corner of the room that interrupted whatever Dr. Smith was going to say. When Molly saw what was in the corner she instinctively screamed.

There in the corner of the mortuary was an almost transparent man who looked identical to the one on her slab, though this man had an agonized face and seemed to be being shredded by the same glowing light.

"Dr. Hooper, show me to the other bodies." His voice was dangerously serious and Molly kept looking between where the- (ghost, spirit?) was and Dr. Smith. She heard the rattling of the door knob and the concerned, muffled voice of Mike Stamford on the other side of the door.

"You locked the door!?" She spoke; astonished and much more frightened of Dr. Smith than she'd ever been.

Banging on the door made Molly wonder what Mike thought was going on.

"The bodies, Dr. Hooper, I need to see them, _NOW_!"

Molly jumped and looked back to him. She didn't know what to do. It seemed like Mike gave up and was probably phoning the police.

"I…" Molly chewed her lower lip, looking at the ground as if the answer was spelled out to her there.

"Dr. Hooper, Molly…" Molly looked up at the sound of desperation drenched in his voice, "Please…"

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dr. Smith exclaimed through gritted teeth.

The room was empty and Molly was speechless. How- What-

She was sprung out of her thought by the buzzing of the sonic screwdriver and she noticed Dr. Smith bouncing around with the same urgency he had when he barged in. He examined his results on his screwdriver speaking out loud, "There are still small traces of the Meablemoratical particles in the air…" He suddenly spun around, eyes wide and jaw clenched, he ran past her and Molly was quick to follow him. She seemed to trust this man; that much she knew.

Dr. Smith slammed his fist on the empty slab.

"He's- He's gone…" Molly tentatively placed her hand on the slab, "But, he was there a second ago! How could this-?"

"Meablemoratical particles destroy any life source that isn't directly inside its proper body. She must want to revive her species by using the dead as their… meat suits," Dr. Smith said somberly. Molly was sure the last sentence wasn't for her. Dr. Smith wiped his face with his palm, seeming to be lost in his world of thought. Molly took a step forward and hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked surprised at this action and all she could do was muster a comforting smile.

"Now Dr. Smith, I… don't know what's happening. But I know a guilty face when I see one. But I assure you, a man such as yourself does not seem like he would do this on purpose. But who ever 'she' is that's taking our bodies, I know you'll stop her." Her smile widened, "I don't know much about the situation, but you certainly do. I know you'll do the right thing."

Dr. Smith's eyes wandered through hers for a moment. He picked himself off of the slab and turned his body to face her properly. Her hand slid down his shoulder to his forearm. He towered over her small self.

"Molly Hooper…" He smiled, "You are all kinds of special; you will do great things in your life."

"I wouldn't go that far, Dr. Smith," she almost laughed. His eyebrows rose, again surprised.

"You really don't believe me? Oh Molly Hooper, you really have no idea," His voice was soft. Molly bit her lower lip. She had no idea what to say. She _didn't _believe him- unless he meant achieving her dream of being normal. She looked down, avoiding his gaze.

The sudden opening of the door stunned Molly. She heard the belittling voice of Greg Lestrade telling someone to 'keep calm' and she barely had time to process Sherlock grabbing Dr. Smith's coat and forcefully pulling him away from Molly.

"What?-" Before Dr. Smith could continue his confused protests; he was cut off by Sherlock's fist slam into his jaw.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, if you're tired of hearing Dr. Smith -I am certainly tired of it- don't worry, that will stop soon. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Choices

Rating: T (Rating may change throughout the story)

Authors Note: This was a bit difficult for me to write. I tried to keep everyone in character. Thank you to ChaoticSnickets for reviewing! Thank you for the compliment!

**CHAPTER 3:**

"SHERLOCK!"

Molly tried to lunge herself at Sherlock before John grabbed her arms and pulled her back, turning her to face him so he could check her.

"Leave it, Molly. Are you alright?" John searched for bruises or any other injuries. Molly struggled in his grasp, trying to break free. John wouldn't let her go, he assumed the other bloke was trying to hurt her based on was Mike Stamford told Greg. She huffed out of frustration, she needed to break free and get Sherlock _off _Dr. Smith_ now._

"Sherlock, you're going to kill him!" Greg warned but not making any movements to stop him.

"_Dear lord…_" Mike piped up, watching the Consultant Detective shout extremities to the other man, trying to get out of his grip.

"Damn it, John I'm fine! SHERLOCK GET OFF OF HIM!" While John watched Sherlock choke Dr. Smith, Molly slipped over to Sherlock and tried to pick him off of Dr. Smith.

"GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD." Sherlock growled at her, in the midst of his cursing at the man. No matter how hard he choked him, the man just kept on speaking with a strangled voice. It infuriated Sherlock more and made him want to squeeze and pop his babbling head off.

"He- hasn't- ugh- done- anything- to- me!" Molly found herself pulling on Sherlock's arm at every word.

Sherlock froze. His hands slackened as he turned to look at Molly curiously.

But she was already beside the man gasping for air. (Air that he didn't need, but it was still nice to not reveal to the room that.) She rubbed his back as he was slouched, clutching his neck and inhaled deeply. Her face relaxed softly when her eyes met his, "Are you alright?" she whispered softly.

"Fi-," Dr. Smith cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. He sighed, "Fine." He said hoarsely. Molly smiled slightly. Glad he was returning to normal.

Sherlock was watching the entire scene intensely. He did not look amused. Molly inwardly cringed, he probably thought she was in actual danger and she must have interrupted something.

* * *

"Sherlock… apologize, _now_." Molly put on her stern voice but when she got no response she began to feel annoyed with him.

"Ah…" Dr. Smith tried to pipe in a tell them to forget about this.

"I agree, Sherlock apologize to the man."

Sherlock looked at his blogger such a look of disbelief and betrayal John was sincerely trying his hardest not to laugh. It wouldn't have been proper.

"Yes, Sherlock, you should definitely apologize." Mike nodded, motioning his head to the man who was still stunned and trying to speak.

"It's-"

"I agree. You could have killed him!" Greg exclaimed.

"Wellll..." Dr. Smith cocked his head to the side, contemplating that thought for a moment.

"Oh, shut up. I didn't see any of you jumping at the chance to save him!" Sherlock exclaimed, huffing out of annoyance. Sherlock crossed his arms stubbornly and said nothing. He just glared intensely at the man next to Molly. Molly began to shift uncomfortably in his gaze so she turned to look at the suddenly fascinating floor.

* * *

Everyone turned their heads to Dr. Smith as he cleared his throat.

"I've been punched by jealous boyfriends before, but-" Dr. Smith started to laugh before he realized no one saw it funny he cleared his throat and awkwardly tried being professional about it, "I wasn't- "

"He's not my boyfriend." Molly muttered, looking away from everyone. If she looked up she would have seen Sherlock's eyebrow rise at her slight boldness.

"Oh…" Dr. Smith's lips stayed pursed as he looked between Molly, Sherlock and quickly skimmed through everyone else in the room, "Sooo… you're not-?"

"No." Molly cut him off, daring to look up at Sherlock. Dr. Smith felt very uncomfortable in between the stare down and he knew everyone else did too. He took in a deep breath, deciding whether he should end the silence or stay quiet.

"The scream," Sherlock said through clenched teeth, "Mike said he heard you screaming."

"I… saw something. It…" she glanced over to Dr. Smith before continuing, "frightened me."

"Molly, you should really learn that lying to me is useless."

"You wouldn't believe me." She muttered.

"Try me." He raised an eyebrow, inviting her to answer.

"The spirit of the dead man who used to be on her slab arrived and was shredded to bits by the Meablemoratical particles and right now each and every one of us are inhaling him. The fact that his body disappearing didn't help dear Molly's nerves." Dr. Smith piped up, leaning against the slab. John stared in astonishment from the other side of the slab, mouth opened.

"Right so, since this isn't a state of emergency I'm just going to get back to work." Greg nodded to the room in general and walked away, clearly not up for being involved in this. Mike wanted to say something but he just pointed to the door and walked out.

"There's no such thing!" John suddenly looked like he was second guessing himself and he turned to Sherlock, "Is there?"

"Of course not," Sherlock responded, his eyes not leaving Molly's. Molly chewed her lip and looked to Dr. Smith for an explanation.

"Sherlock Holmes," Dr. Smith piped up, "You're brilliant, you are. For such a brilliant man one would think you'd be more open-minded."

John's slight giggle made all eyes turn on him.

"He um-" John cleared his throat, trying to control his fit before continuing, "He didn't know what the solar system was."

Dr. Smith's eyebrows rose at Sherlock, he joined Molly's giggles and only stopped when Sherlock glared intensely.

"No- um… shame in-"

"He doesn't know how to open a tin."

Dr. Smith sputtered in laughter again.

"Oh for god's sake, what is this, casual small talk? Let's all just pretend Sherlock didn't just beat a man who is speaking nonsense! Molly, didn't I tell you to avoid any attempts a future relationship?" Molly tried to answer but Sherlock ignored her and continued speaking, "Yes, yes I know, 'we're not in a relationship!' Well, you're certainly acting very _friendly_ towards each other. Stop, it's annoying. And no, before any of you say anything I am not…_ jealous,_" He spat the word with disgust before continuing, "That would imply I am apprehensive of losing affection or my position in Molly's life. _Which I am not, _because that is something I know I won't lose and I would hardly think my place in Molly's life would be threatened by a new boyfriend.

"Especially one that speaks such moronic dribble, _Meablemoratical particles?_ What such nonsense is that? Not to mention, spirits and disappearing bodies? You honestly don't expect me to believe that. I know a lying man, but you sir, are not. So that leaves me with one conclusion…"

Molly was shaking, part anger and part embarrassment. Sherlock was being his terrible self and Molly just wanted him to leave as quickly as possible. She inwardly cringed and prayed Dr. Smith wouldn't be fazed by whatever Sherlock was going to say.

John was looking between the two men, watching it like it was a soap opera. He really wanted to chastise Sherlock for being… well, Sherlock, but he realized it was useless. Every time he tried to stop Sherlock's rants he was just told to shut up.

Dr. Smith waited patiently for Sherlock to continue. So far he's been politely letting Sherlock continue, only sneaking glances at Molly during.

"You are a mad man."


	4. Chapter 4

Choices

Rating: T (Rating may change throughout the story)

Authors Note: OH MY GOD. This was just. I couldn't. Let's just say I wrote this and I did my best even though it's not as good as I would have liked it to be. I'm sorry. Thank you to Rasmany for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

**CHAPTER 4:**

Dr. Smith's smile broadened at the Detectives last words. Molly sighed, deflating a bit. Sherlock was so _rude _sometimes.

"_Sherlock…_" John frowned, finally having enough of Sherlock's little rant.

"Completely right, Mr. Holmes," Dr. Smith almost laughed. Sherlock was _spot on._

"Sorry, what?" John looked over to the man with disbelief. That was certainly a… _different_ response than what Sherlock usually got. Molly blinked, taking a small step towards Dr. Smith. She almost wanted to take his temperature to see if he was feeling alright.

"Yes, what?"

"Aha, Dr. Smith," He extended his hand with a beaming smile.

(It was charming and slightly geeky; he was absolutely beaming at meeting Sherlock and that made Molly like Dr. Smith _that much more_.)

But his smile left when Sherlock did nothing more but look down at the Doctor's extended hand. He dropped his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly, "No physical contact; alright." He turned to John, who was still gaping at the man's reaction, "John Watson, yes?"

"Uh… yes, yeah, hi," He shook his head, composing himself before extended his hand and Dr. Smith shook it enthusiastically, "Nice to… meet you."

"It's a pleasure! You're amazing; I can't believe you've put yourself together after what you've been through. Trust me, I know all about how you felt."

John scrunched his eyebrows, thoroughly confused, "Were you in the army?"

"He was a soldier, at one point in his life. You can see it in his eyes and the way he moves is so cheery; like he's trying to enjoy as much of life as he can after being in something so horrific. You've seen some things, Doctor. Things you definitely want to forget. But you can't so you push it behind you and are now strictly against anything violent. I noticed when you didn't fight back when I punched you or strangled you. I actually gave you many opening during that fight to see who I was against but you ignored all of them. I know you saw them all…

But, by the look on his face when John asked the question, Dr. Smith was _not_ referring to your army days, John."

Dr. Smith pointed at John, Sherlock, and then Molly, turning his finger upright when a look of realization plastered itself his face.

"None of you in this room realize what you're capable of…" Dr. Smith almost whispered. A knowing smile crept up on his face.

Molly and John stood bewildered. Though Sherlock was getting ready to say a sarky comment before Dr. Smith continued.

"_Oh_… no one has any idea what lies ahead."

"What mindless dribble are you spouting now?" Sherlock rolled his eyes, clearly wanting this conversation to be over.

Dr. Smith raised his eyebrows and his mouth open; ready to say a name that would impact to every single one of these humans many years from now.

"_Moriarty._"

* * *

"John we're leaving."

"Wh-"

"_Now._" He stood still glaring at Dr. Smith for a minute before storming out, his coat swishing dramatically behind him.

"I- okay. Again, nice to meet you," John called as he hurried off after Sherlock.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'Moriarty'?"

"Oh nothing, just mindless dribble, like Sherlock said." Dr. Smith smiled as he leaned against the slab, watching the open door incase Sherlock happened to waltz back in.

"Sorry about him… He is quite nice! S-sometimes…" She crossed her arms, slightly frowning at the consultant detective, "He's right about one thing though, you do speak nonsense." She giggled slightly, looking back up at his freckled face, "Such wonderful nonsense."

Another smile stretched across his face as he pondered on a thought.

"I lied to you."

Molly blinked.

"What?"

"Me, I lied to you. My name's not John Smith. It's the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," Dr. Smi- _the Doctor_'s smile never left his face because Molly Hooper did not seem afraid.

She actually looked… intrigued.

"Why'd you lie to me?"

"I didn't think you'd let me in the morgue if I was just the Doctor so-"

"So you used a fake one. Next time, might I add, be a bit more original in your name choosing."

He looked a bit hurt by this and the thought made Molly giggle. He managed to crack a smile at her giggling.

"Sherlock's right about another thing."

"What's that?"

"I am a mad man, but at least I got my box."

Molly took a step back. So far she was taking the conversation as a joke. But she just didn't get this one.

"I… I don't understand," she spoke with an unsure giggle.

He started to walk out of the morgue until he realized she wasn't following.

"Come on!"

She fumbled for a bit before following him out the back door and-

"_What_ is that!?"

"It's my TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"What!?"

The Doctor beamed at her.

"If you're confused now, wait 'till you see what's inside."


	5. Chapter 5

Choices

Rating: T (Rating may change throughout the story)

Authors Note: Okay I know this one took a while to get out there and it's not even _that much_ longer than my other chapters so I really shouldn't have an excuse but… Tumblr. (Plus I didn't really have that much inspiration.) But I liked the way this one turned out and I hope you do to! Thank you to the Guest for reviewing! Don't worry, this story's long from being finished and I don't plan to stop writing anytime soon!

CHAPTER 5:

"What was wrong with you in there?"

Sherlock didn't look up from his phone as he walked the halls of St. Barts, John right behind him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

John frowned. He was such a child sometimes.

"In the morgue, you know where you almost _killed_ a man? What was wrong with you? You acted as if you were overcome by the green-eyed monster."

Sherlock abruptly stopped, causing John to bump into his best friend. John sighed and took a step back, raising his eyebrow at Sherlock's lack of response.

"_Green-eyed monster?_" Sherlock pocketed his phone and turned to his blogger, waiting for an explanation.

"You don't-?" John sighed and laughed mockingly, "Of course you don't know what that is. Why am I not surprised?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, motioning for John to continue.

"Right, so the green-eyed monster is a phrase for the word jealousy. And-" John held his hand up to stop Sherlock from saying anything about the subject until he finished, "_don't_ say you weren't jealous because I know that look you were giving Molly's… friend. I've given that look before! And," John smirked slightly as he reminisced about past girlfriends, "_received_ that look before."

"I was… worried for Molly. You were just as infuriated when you heard Molly was screaming and locked in a room with a _crazy_ man. I thought she was being hurt," Sherlock paused for a bit, trying to come back for a retort on John's idiotic theory, "and for your files of useless information, I was _not_ jealous!"

John pursed his lips, nodding. Sherlock was jealous, even if he wouldn't admit it. At least John had a little more certainty that he was human. He smiled slightly; this was going to be a trip.

"Denial..." John muttered after they continued walking in silence.

"What?"

"What? Nothing," John ever so smirked.

"I am not in denial. Why would I be in denial? I am not-!" Sherlock stopped himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again through gritted teeth, "Can we change this banal subject now?"

"There was no subject, Sherlock I merely-"

"Shh…" Sherlock raised his finger at John's face and his own annoyed expression changed, turning into one of interest.

"She-"

"Shut up, John!"

John frowned, crossing his arms and shutting up. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Do you hear that?"

"No. Look whatever it is, it's in your head, let's go." John tried to keep walking before Sherlock bolted in the opposite direction. John sighed.

"Jesus Christ…" He muttered under his breath before running after his flat mate.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

Molly dashed outside of the TARDIS, laughing almost maniacally at the change in size. This was so… _different._ Different than anything she'd ever experienced. She couldn't understand why, but this one abnormal police box just made her feel so… so exhilarated! It was so out of character for her, normally she would have probably rolled her eyes and ignored anyone who said they had something like this. But here she was, experiencing it!

"It's… it's…"

The Doctor smiled from the doors of the TARDIS, loving every bit of her reaction.

"I know…"

"It's… BIGGER on the inside! That's… that's…" Molly let out a squeal of excitement, jumping up and down for a bit. Everything was all so wonderfully animated! "I don't know it's amazing! How is that possible? No, no don't tell me, I don't think I would understand, but-" She fell into another fit of giggles. She ran up to him, an ear-to-ear smile upon her face.

The Doctor laughed at her expression. Nine hundred years of time and space and he still never tired of human's reactions towards his TARDIS.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

The Doctor raised his bushy eyebrows. It'd been a long time since _that_ sort of reaction. Most people were more confused and maybe a bit scared. His smile never left his face and his eyes never left Molly Hooper.

"She can travel all throughout time and space."

"Well, that's impossible, no amount of magic trick can make that true."

The Doctor blinked, smile slowly wiping off his face.

"What?"

* * *

"It's not impossible."

Molly scrunched her eyebrows at the voice that sounded just like her own. But that isn't true, she didn't say anything. The Doctor looked behind her and his smile came back, just as lively as it was before. Molly opened and closed her mouth, confused. (She thought she probably looked like a gold-fish but that was beside the point.) She followed his gaze and gasped.

Standing behind her was herself, another the Doctor, and another TARDIS.

"What!?"

The other Molly's smile widened, "It's very, _very_ possible!"

"W-what," Molly repeated watching the other Molly cautiously as she made her way over.

"It's possible! I'm you, from not too long in the future!" The other Molly giggled and both the Doctor's smiles were absolutely beaming.

"Come along Ms. Hooper, your chariot a-waits." The other Doctor spoke in a low, funny accent and his cheeky smile made the other Molly's cheeks blush.

"Got to go, oh and one more thing…" The other Molly leaned in and whispered something that made Molly's face flush. The other Molly winked at her as she walked over to the Doctor and dashed into the other TARDIS, the other Doctor right behind her.

"What did she say to you?"

Molly bit her lip, trying to keep her smirk at bay.

"Nothing important, really."

The Doctor shrugged as he entered the TARDIS with Molly. He leaned against what Molly assumed was some sort of wacky control panel and just watched her for a bit.

"Fancy a trip back in time?" He said, acting nonchalant.

Molly played along and put on her thinking face, pondering about the idea.

"I would say… yes." She smiled at him before remembering something her other self told her. She walked in front of the Doctor, reaching into her pocket and grabbing her phone before accidentally dropping it.

"Whoops, sorry can you get that?"

As the Doctor bent down to pick it up, Molly leaned back and sneaked a glance at his bum.

Well, her other self was _definitely_ right.

When the Doctor came back up, concern replaced his friendly smile.

"What's wrong?"

Molly chewed on her lower lip, accepting her phone and shaking her head.

"Ready?" She asked, avoiding the subject with a blush dusted on her face.

"Always," he smiled again, and began to flip switches.


	6. Chapter 6

Choices

Rating: T (Rating may change throughout the story)

Authors Note: Alright, I know, two days, sooooo long. I don't know if I portrayed the idea in my head as much I would have wanted, but none the less I hope you enjoy! Oh and I got 4 new reviews! And 20 followers + 7 favorites? Whaaaat? I'm so happy! Thank you all so much! (I feel a little better about myself know, thank you! Thank you again!) **PotterWhoLocked**: Funny you should ask, I was going to make an announcement like this in this chapter anyway! I just started school again and my classes are advanced so they bombard me with homework, so I was thinking maybe once a week, if I'm in an especially good mood and everything is done, I will try two times a week! Thank you so, so much! You don't know how much that made me smile! **Doctor Frostybuscus**: I wanted to say something along the lines of 'I'll never tell~' and be all mysterious but I kinda spoiled it in the first chapter. BUT if that's your cup of tea, I'll be sure to add in some good ol' flirting for you! **Suni-Dlight**: That what I was going for! Thank you! **Candles934**: I'm glad you gave my little underdog story a shot! Especially glad since you loved it! Again, not to worry, I will continue to write!

**CHAPTER 6**:

"What did you tell your old self?"

Molly looked up from a treasure chest that caught her interest and dropped the tattered Agatha Christie book and flushed deeply.

"Honestly?"

The Doctor nodded with a little shrug.

"I said you had a nice bum."

As quickly as possible Molly returned her attention to the box that also seemed bigger on the inside. She giggled as she stuck her entire arm in it. She missed the Doctor looking back and patting his bum with an appreciative yet somehow cocky smile.

They returned to the respected time but Molly couldn't tear herself away from the TARDIS. She was growing attached to it- _her._

He leaned against his control panel and watched her trifle through his random objects. He thought about what she said earlier about magic tricks and how unbelievable happy she was with the TARDIS. He smiled to himself; she was definitely nice to have around. A nice change from being alone, he admittedly _needed_ someone to talk to.

(Especially after a certain ginger left his life)

"Mol-" he was going to ask the question. _The_ question. But a banging and jerking of the door and door handles stopped them both.

* * *

"Is there even a reason for having a vintage police box placed inconveniently _behind _a hospital!?"

"Maybe it's one of his kinks…"

There was silence before the banging returned, harder than ever, thumps, as if he was trying to break the door down, the belittling voice of John Watson clearly trying to calm him down by saying it was a joke.

"DAMN IT MOLLY, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE."

Apparently Sherlock didn't care.

Molly sighed, looking apologetically at the Doctor. He amusingly shook his head, hand in pocket as he walked toward the door and opened it, a tumbling Sherlock falling through.

"Blimey…" John whispered as he walked calmly inside. He didn't bother with Sherlock; he deserved it for being a jealous twat and not allowing Molly to have a life or any other friends. Sherlock stood up, clearing his throat out of embarrassment, trying to compose himself before he ran over to Molly with frantic eyes.

"Molly, you really need to leave, this man-!"

Ask Sherlock turned to point at the Doctor he stopped at his large smirk. Sherlock looked over to John who looked mesmerized by the inside of a…

Stupid…

_Box_…

* * *

"Is he always like this?" the Doctor whispered to John who was still a bit dazed.

"Huh? Oh yeah, can't get him to stop. How do you-..." John gestured all around the entire room.

Sherlock paced back and forth, occasionally stopping to say something before closing his mouth, shaking his head and continue his frantic pace. The Doctor couldn't say he didn't like seeing him react like this. It was certainly different. Molly uncrossed her arm and sighed. This needed to stop, poor man looks like his brain is going to short-circuit.

"Sherlock-"

"Shut up, Molly."

Molly eyebrows rose, she was just trying to help! To think after three years he'd show her some respect. She rolled her eyes subtly, hoping no one would notice. She walked in front of him, causing him to pause and look at her curiously.

"Sherlock, you can't understand everything."

"Yes, _I _can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, Molly, I can."

"No, Sherlock, you can't," Molly mimicked his voice to say his name.

Every one turned their head's to John low singing of the song, 'Anything you can do, I can do better.' He came to an abrupt stop at the sudden attention and looked away; embarrassed.

The Doctor's smile grew, "Annie Get Your Gun! Do you know I met Annie? Wellll... not _really_ Annie Oakley the Annie, Annie Oakley was based on."

John scrunched his eyebrows, "What?"

"Yeah! Bit of a hard-headed girl if you ask me. Oh and I can explain it if you want." He looked back to Sherlock, whose distaste suddenly grew.

"No. I don't need you to explain anything to me I can figure it out."

"No you can't!"

"For god's sake, Molly, _yes I can._"

"You can't, you really can't," the Doctor walked over to them and sighed, preparing his little explanation with a smile, "It's a disguise. It's _disguised _as a nineteen sixty's police telephone box. When the TARDIS materializes somewhere within a _nanosecond_ it analyzes all of her surroundings, calculates a twelve dimensional data map of everything within a thousand mile radius, and determines which outer shell would blend in best with the environment! Brilliant!"

"Why a nineteen sixty's police box?"

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably ignoring the question and looking over to Sherlock, who seemed very… frozen. Molly looked over to John and shook her head, mentally telling him his question would never be answered. John nodded, understanding.

"Right, okay, nice to see you again, Mr. Smith,"

"Just the Doctor."

John lightly laughed, "Like a stage name?"

Sherlock turned his attention to John, especially when the Doctor spouted, "What?" like he hadn't the faintest clue what he just said.

"Like a- Nevermind. Sherlock, let's go. They're obviously busy…" John looked to the floor where strange object scattered around a treasure chest.

"No, John we are not leaving."

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to end in a different way but I got mountain's of work to do. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Choices

Rating: T (Rating may change throughout the story)

Author's note: So, the plot begins at the very tip.

**Chapter 7:**

"Brilliant!"

"No!"

Molly and the Doctor looked at each other simultaneously confused. Whilst Molly did not want Sherlock here criticizing everything the Doctor does, the Doctor was more than happy to have him here, as well as John.

John looked between the three. He politely smiled pulling Sherlock away to speak to him.

"Look, Sherlock, Molly obviously likes this man-"

"No she doesn't. Not in the way you're thinking."

John frowned.

"Jealousy is clouding your mind."

Sherlock sighed, rolling his eyes.

"John how many times do I have to tell you-?"

"Doesn't matter, listen, it might be good for Molly have some happiness in her life. Not to say she's not happy-!" John furrowed his brows, thinking before he spoke, "I mean, maybe a little _magic_ in her life would be good for her."

Sherlock looked disgusted, "_Magic?_"

"Are you really going to make me say it? Come on, that was clever! Magic, like magician, like whom he is-"

* * *

"Doctor, I really don't want him here."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He's going to… ruin the illusion."

"… Did you really think I was a magician? Because I'm not I'm actually-"

"No- well, yes but I don't, _now._ I actually, don't know how you did that. How did you-" She shook her head, waving it off; "We'll talk about that later. But Sherlock, he would just prove how all of this is ridiculous and how I shouldn't be with you because you're crazy."

The Doctor nodded slowly and Molly froze, blushing instantly. "Not, I mean be _with you_, in that sense I meant be with you as in company wise. Not that being _with you_ would be bad! You're actually quite fit, but I'm not- I mean-" Molly sighed, she was badgering again.

The Doctor smiled at her. He was about to say something when Sherlock spouted:

"Doesn't matter, Molly, I'm staying. There's nothing you can say about it."

Molly jumped at his voice. John mouthed 'I'm sorry' and shook his head.

"Great! Mr. Sherlock Holmes, if you were to look in Dr. Hooper's morgue at this moment how many bodies would we find there?"

"Approximately-"

"WRONG! There would be zero. Not a single body in there, why? Well, let's find out, shall we?"

Molly giggled a bit at Sherlock's unusual face of shock. John joined in and both stopped at Sherlock's glare. As everything began to shake with every pull of levers and push of buttons; John actually fell over with a thud.

"Christ!"

Molly wobbled around, tumbling before she felt a pair of strong arms around her, slightly failing to keep her up. She fell on top of the man, grunting at the impact.

When she heard Sherlock's painful groan Molly opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Sherlock…" She whispered, internally screaming over the fact that he tried to protect her.

Sherlock stared up at her before pulling him down to his chest to keep her from rolling away.

"DID I FORGET TO MENTION TO HOLD ON TO SOMETHING?"

"YES!" Molly cried against Sherlock's neck. She's never been this close to him and oh, god, he smells so wonderfully masculine and mysterious, she was sure it was his natural scent; Molly could breathe in his scent all day every day. Her forehead touches his hair slightly and it's so silky Molly just wants to ruffle his hair while they kiss hotly-

Get it together, Hooper.

At Molly's cry Sherlock gripped her tighter. Molly didn't understand why this was happening, but she hoped Sherlock wouldn't open his big mouth and ruin the illusion once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Choices

Rating: T (I think I'm just going to leave this at T.)

Author's Note: Heh, schools really messed me up. But as I promised, one week and a few days later, an update! Thank you to **rasmany, Astrid, **and **The Green Eyed Monster 1 **for reviewing! I really hope you like it.

**CHAPTER 8:**

"Ah! I _love _that!" The Doctor sighed happily. He grabbed his trench coat and ran around the control panel. He chuckled as he chucked it one, shaking his head at his company on the floor.

Molly, Sherlock and John groaned as the feeling of being rolled around the TARDIS. The Doctor leaned against the control panel and crossed his arms, a slight smirk on his face, "Happy landing?"

Sherlock looked up at Molly- their positions changed after much rolling but Sherlock did not let her go- and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Molly, he _is _a dream."

"_Sherlock…_"

John held his dizzy head and tried to compose himself. Molly smacked Sherlock's chest. He reached up and grabbed the edge of the control panel and tried to stand, "Those were some great effects, but I think you'd do your audience good if you didn't make them want to fall off a building."

The Doctor cringed, though none of the three understood why. He walked over to Molly and Sherlock and stuck his hands out to help them get up.

(Molly accepted happily and Sherlock ignored it and got up himself with slight difficulty.)

"Effects? _Ohh… _No, I'm not- I'm not- I'm not a," He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Magician."

Sherlock glared down at the Doctor's hold of Molly's hand. The Doctor noticed and quickly let go, trying to apologize but he settled on not saying anything.

"But, of course you are. I mean the whole _disguise _thing," John chuckled and made hand gestures all around, "It really pulled me in. But really, how'd you do it? Are these painted?"

"John, you just rolled all around this place, when did you encounter a hard surface that wasn't the door?" Sherlock did not turn away from Molly's irritated face.

"I wasn't joking." The Doctor walked over to the door and both doors opened to the most polluted, half dead, grey planet the Doctor has ever seen, "_Armadestine_…"

* * *

"_Lord!_"

"What the hell!?"

"What is this?"

"Are those-?" Molly screamed and immediately all three men gave their attention to her, "It's him!" She looked horrified, "The one from my slab!"

Indeed it was. He was walking around, seemingly happy to albeit living in a disgusting place such as that one.

Others walked around with missing body parts.

"_Amputees._"

The Doctor looked impressed while John looked confused.

"Sorry, what?"

"Sherlock Holmes… I should have known you'd figure it out." The Doctor tried to smile but the more bodies that walked on by the more the Doctor felt his hearts ache.

"Of course I would," Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Ego, Sherlock," Molly whispered, still a bit shaken by what she saw.

John was a bit frustrated and if not a bit left out.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on!?"

The Doctor was going to speak but Sherlock cut him off. Explaining thoroughly but still with a bit of blank information since he didn't know the story.

* * *

"I thought you said Meablemoratical particles were nonsense."

"When I've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how mad it might seem, must be the truth."

Molly pulled the Doctor's sleeve and moved them over a step.

"Doctor… I completely forgot to ask before but," Molly chewed her bottom lip, staring up at him, "Does this make you like… a government agent or…?"

The Doctor quickly shook his head, "God no, I'm a Time Lord. Don't like… guns."

Molly opened and closed her mouth, trying to speak and looking like a gold-fish. She had no idea what to say to that.

"Time… Lord? Like an alien?"

The Doctor nonchalantly nodded, "Yep got two hearts and everything." He shrugged.

"S….so that's-"

"S'my time machine."

Molly nodded like she understood then gave up and shook her head, "Should I be concerned about you taking over the Earth?"

The Doctor laughed, "No, no. I'm a good one, _saved_ the Earth quite a bit of times actually. Weren't you there when planets in the sky; Dalek's?" His voice cracked a bit at the last sentence. Not too long ago he had to leave his best friend and it _always_ hurts to mention something that reminded him of her.

"Planet's in the sky? N-no I don't think that happened."

"If you two are done having your fluffy little chat, I'd like to be the one to point out this should stop, _now_."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if anyone is still actually reading this. :P


	9. Chapter 9

Choices

Rating: T (I think I'm just going to leave this at T.)

Author's Note: A bit late I think, BUT I'm so glad this is getting positive reviews! Thanks to **crooney83**, **SammyKatz**, and **Rasmany**. I'm so happy you all are enjoying it! Molly Hooper will definitely have a space in our dear Doctor's hearts. :) **elm87**: Wow, I feel really special! I promise I will make worth your while!

**CHAPTER 9**:

The Doctor tore his attention away from Molly and nodded at Sherlock.

"Right. Okay, to find the source of all this we need," the Doctor fished into his pocket, retrieving the gorgeous emerald ring Molly saw in her morgue. The Doctor threw it up in the air and caught it with a smile, "this."

"A ring?" John wanted to pick it out of the Doctor's hand and find out exactly what was different about it other than the odd pointed shape of the jewel but he knew it would be explained by the two geniuses in front of him.

"There's obviously something extra-ordinary about that ring, John," Sherlock carefully examined the ring from afar. But before he could pluck it out of his hand,

Molly did. She tried to convince herself she wasn't that much scared of the ring than she was before.

(Sherlock did notice her hand trembling a bit.)

Sherlock began to grow frustrated.

(And not being able to closely examine the ring was not the only reason.)

"Does this contain the Meablemor- Morticial? Oh, you know what I mean! Does it contain that?"

The Doctor snatched it from her hand, taking out his sonic screwdriver and sonicing the walking corpses. They began to glow, just like the ring.

"Yes, Meablemortical particles, nearly extinct."

John took a step back, unsure if those… particles are safe or not. He furrowed his brows and looked over to the Doctor.

"Clearly not, they're everywhere!"

"Yes, I know…" The Doctor muttered, "But why, why, why?"

"Let me just point out the obvious first, they could be replicating them."

Molly noticed the Doctor was no longer next to her. He was…running?

"_Shit_," He was _running_, "Come on, boys!"

Molly began running of after him.

"Boys?" John piped up, looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock said nothing, but did shrug slightly before running after her.

When John was left practically alone, he sighed.

"Can't say this' never happened before."

John Watson ran the most he's ever run since he first met Sherlock.

* * *

Molly was huffing as much… air?

"Oh my god, how am I breathing!?" She began to panic, the initial thought of no air making it feel like she couldn't breathe. Molly was gasping for air and the Doctor gripped her shoulders and stared intently into her eyes.

"Molly, Molly, listen to me. Breathe. Breathe! You. Can. Breathe."

Molly nodded as she mimicked the Doctor's deep breaths. She looked scared but slowly began to relax whilst the Doctor helped her. The Doctor smiled slowly as she calmed down and began breathing on her own.

And that's when Sherlock showed up.

He harshly breathed through his nostrils. Molly placed a hand to her pounding heart and tried to get it to beat regularly. Something she's seen Sherlock do more than once.

(He still hasn't told her how he does it but Molly's determined.)

It didn't really work, but with the Doctor's warm hands slightly holding her, she began to feel normal.

"I'm okay…"

Then John showed up; heaving.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph…" John took in deep breath and tried to speak normally, "I need to get into shape. It's been too-" another deep sigh, "too long…"

Sherlock rolled his eyes even though he was also breathing heavily.

"Where are we?"

The Doctor looked over at Sherlock with furrowed brows.

"Somewhere I regret being at the moment."

* * *

Molly clutched the Doctor's trench coat as the four of them were escorted inside the castle.

The guards looked like regular men, but there weapons could say different.

Sherlock noticed Molly's shaking figure pressed against the Doctor and began to feel annoyed.

"I'm sure they can smell your fear," Sherlock whispered in Molly's ear.

Molly's widened eyes flickered to the guards and back to Sherlock. His usual smirk plastered on his face and Molly wanted to smack it right off of him.

She growled in frustration and settled for punching his shoulder.

Before she could get another hit in the guards immediately grabbed her; internal panicked flashed through her. John elbowed Sherlock when he turned his attention to the little squeal Molly let out. Both men were already grabbing Molly and trying to get her away. The Doctor gripped the guards arm tightly.

"Let her go." His voice was dangerously serious. He stared the guard down and Molly's never seen him like that.

(To be fair to herself she hasn't known him that long.)

"She mustn't be violent," the guard snarled.

(Sherlock and John almost felt bad for wanting to laugh at Molly's expression.)

"My god…" she said exasperated, struggling under everyone's grasp. She just wanted to have them let her go!

"Fine, she won't be violent. Let. Her. Go."

The guard tossed her and Molly stumbled into Sherlock. The Doctor nodded the guard and they continued walking through the royally decorated hall. The Doctor spun around and walked backwards, weakly grasping Molly's wrist and twisting her arm slightly to check for bruises. Molly placed her hand atop his and smiled.

"I'm fine."

The Doctor nodded and turned to give her his back reluctantly. Sherlock pressed her tighter against him and she confusingly gazed up at him.

John's eyebrows rose at the scene. A knowing smile grew on his face and he shook his head.

"Green eyes…" John muttered to himself.

Sherlock felt his eyebrow twitch at John's comment.

(He finally accepted it and he hated himself for it.)

* * *

"Kneel-"

"It's fine. Let them stand."

The melodious voice made Molly want to swoon.

(It generally concerned her because it was a woman's voice and Molly hasn't questioned her sexuality since she was 16.)

The four 'foreigners' as the guard introduced them when they walked through the door stood watching what a woman's silhouette stood behind a tan screen, lit by a lone candle.

It was very dark and Molly boldly took Sherlock's hand in hers. His eyes scared down at her but he made no efforts to move his hand away.

(Sherlock would have to look back at this scene and wonder why he squeezed her hand.)

John watched entranced at the woman who sensually moved behind the screen. He did not even notice his mouth was wide open.

(He still denies that he was drooling to this day.)

The woman leaned back and you could see the shadows of the pointed peaks of her breasts. She gathered her long waves into a loose ponytail at the top of her head.

The Doctor seemed un-phased by it all. He even sighed and impatiently tapped his foot. It was as if he was used to her behavior and tired of it none the less. It reminded John of Sherlock.

"Can you just get out here already? Enough of your show, this has to stop."

The woman twisted her head to the side, her expression impossible to read behind the screen.

"What has to stop, darling?" Her melodious voice spoke once more.

The Doctor's jaw clench as he tried to compose himself. He seemed very annoyed with her at the moment.

"_The bodies_," He growled through clenched teeth.

"So _forceful_, darling, this body's having reactions." She let out a throaty moan just to see if he would react.

John cleared his throat, wiping his chin with his sleeve and Molly got chills. Sherlock shot his head to look at the petite woman holding his hand with furrowed brows.

"_Stop it._ Get out from behind there and take this seriously."

The woman sighed, snapping her fingers. The guards immediately rolled the screen away.

Her hips swayed as she approached the foursome and a sly smirk plastered on her face at John's reaction.

She had dark auburn hair and unbelievably bright green eyes. Molly chewed on her bottom lip and squirmed under the presence of the woman. She didn't mind the woman being naked, she saw naked people all the time.

(She doesn't want to admit she felt severely self-conscious at that moment.)

John, not understanding what to do or what was going on, covered his eyes as she approached.

(Then he tore his hand away because he was a grown man and there was no reason to grow shy at a woman's body, damn it!)

"He understands what he wants," she pointed at John with a wink.

John shook his head, clearly wanting to take control of himself and his body.

The Doctor sighed at John, "You alright?"

John dismissively waved the Doctor off, "Is…" John cleared his throat when it cracked, "is there a bathroom here?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

The woman gained interest in Sherlock. She pushed past the Doctor- not forgetting to let her hand linger- and approached Sherlock and Molly.

"You're-"

"Married."

Sherlock rose up his hand that was holding Molly's and just then Molly noticed the ring on his finger.

"When did-?"

"Quiet, darling, she could be forceful," Sherlock mocked the woman and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

Molly didn't know what to do so she just smiled awkwardly at her.

"_Stop it._"

The woman sighed, twirling around to see the Doctor.

"I know what you want but I'm not going to give it to you. So why don't we just chat for a bit before you go on your merry way?"

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know if I like this one, the woman reminds me way to much of Irene. If I've made any mistakes or any thing like that please let me know! I'm counting on you all! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Choices

Rating: T

Author's Note: Thank you to sticking with me! **SammyKats**: We did have a chat through message didn't we? :) **crooney83**: *Sigh* I really need to change her personality. Or maybe use this to my advantage? Otherwise I really feel like this is a big no-no in writing. But thank you for enjoying dear Sherlock! **Guest**: Yes! Scared is meant t be stared. I made a bit of a mistake there. Sorry for that! Hm… Jack, they certainly would shag like bunnies if the doctor doesn't stop them!

**CHAPTER 10**:

They were now sitting in a completely white and positively _freezing_ room. It was even colder than Molly's morgue! Molly visibly shivered and that caught the woman- who much to Molly's dismay was still naked- attention.

"Cold, are we dear?" The woman leaned into her palm and smirked at Molly's little nod.

Sherlock watched Molly even lean into his warmth and finally decided to remove his wool coat and wrap it around her. Molly didn't question it. She just assumed he was playing the whole husband role.

(She _must_ ask him later what the marriage deal was all about.)

* * *

"Can't let that body decay, can't you?" The Doctor remarked with a quirk of his eyebrow. The woman's eyes narrowed down on him but she refused to comment, "Last I saw you your rotting flesh was causing you to scream in pain. This body is a healthier improvement."

She sneered at him, trying to contain her blazing anger that bubbled inside her.

"You're so far off from your mother."

"My mother was an idiot who was willing to let our species die out!"

It was obvious the woman wanted to pounce on the Doctor and claw his eyes out. Molly almost wanted to pull him back and step in front of him.

"Is that why you killed her?" He said nonchalantly.

A twinkle flashed before her piercing green eyes. She seemed to calm down completely and leaned back into her chair. Her smirk found its way back on her perfect lips.

"Yes. That's why I killed her."

* * *

John was feeling immensely uncomfortable in this room. Not only is he completely confused with this squabble between the Doctor and this woman but this painful heat that seared through his body was unbearable. This was beyond being turned on. He peeled off his coat and fanned himself with his hand, trying to get some of that cool air Molly was talking about.

He never wanted to get sucked into this to begin with but he had to keep an eye on Sherlock. He looked around the room and only then did he notice a woman staring at him. Though as soon at his puzzled eyes found her blue ones she immediately turned her head. Her curly black hair swished with her head movements.

Well, she was beautiful to put it short.

Her outfit was not something he'd expect from an "alien planet". John liked to use that term lightly, he didn't believe in aliens but… this was all a bit too much for him to understand. But he guessed the servant looked human enough with her large white shirt that left everything else to the imagination.

"John, are you alright?"

Bless Molly, someone finally noticed his distress.

"I… Have no idea."

"Are you feeling toasty, love?"

All eyes were on John and due to the woman's widened smile John _knew_ this was planned.

"What-" John found it difficult to speak with his dehydrating mouth.

Sherlock's eyes widened at John's current appearance.

"What have you done to him?" Sherlock barked at the woman.

"Oh…" she cooed, "He's very handsome. I have yet to find the _right_ first body for my husband. He must hate it, being in a jar while I roam free."

The Doctor practically growled at what she was implying.

"Don't you_ dare _touch any of these humans, I will-"

"What?" She was extremely interested now, "What will you do? End me? You wouldn't do a single thing." The Doctor stayed silently glaring at her. That urged her to keep going, "Maybe before. Do you remember? I do. Ghastly war wasn't it? Tell me, how it felt to-"

"STOP!"

Molly took a step forward, leaving Sherlock's side and tentatively placed a hand on the Doctor's heavily breathing form. Molly tried not to pull back when he suddenly spun to face her. Molly did intake of breath at his expression. He looked… lost; scared even. It broke her heart.

What she did next surprised both Sherlock and the Doctor. John was still battling the stare-down with the servant.

"Listen to what she said, _before_. That's not you now." She took a step away and squeezed his arm; "Even so," She smiled up at him and then scowled at the woman behind him, "It's his _choice_. If he wished he could take down you and your species!"

Her eyebrows rose at Molly's boldness.

"Weren't you the little one that was gasping for lack of air outside my castle?"

Molly's cheeks grew pinker in embarrassment but before she could retort Sherlock interrupted.

"Alright, ignoring the Doctor's traumatic background, I need you to _stop _whatever it is you are doing to John _now_. I will _not_ have you kill my best friend!"

The woman leaned back and addressed the Doctor with a bored expression, "My word, do you always pick up _whiny _ones?"


End file.
